


Far From Likely

by sphinx01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: How to explain this to the humans?





	Far From Likely

**Far From Likely**

**xxx**

„What do you mean, you failed?” Prowl asked.

Hound, at the very least, possessed the decency to look contrite. Sideswipe didn’t.

“Well, failed,” he said, with a much too strong emphasis. “You know, as in ‘not passed’?”

Prowl decided then and there to utilize this exact phrase in his oncoming conversation with the local authorities. A healthy dose of nonchalance might just be what it took to explain to them how two super advanced, war experienced, biotechnological life forms from outer space had managed to flunk a human driving test.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this drabble.


End file.
